


I Hate You...and Your Snowman

by Dmsilvis



Series: All the SPN bingos [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frozen references, Human AU, M/M, References to Friends (TV), Winter fun, huddled for warmth, snowman building, stuck on the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Summary: Gabriel just HAD to go up to the roof and build a snowman. Just HAD to "enjoy the snow Samsquatch!" Now they're stuck, without their phones in the cold. Sam hates Gabriel.





	I Hate You...and Your Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @SPNGenreBingo (2019)  
> Square filled: I Hate You
> 
> Written for @SamWinchesterbingo (2019)  
> Square filled: Huddle for warmth 
> 
> Written for @Gabriel-spn-bingo (2019). @idabbleincrazy #gabriel-spn-bingo #GabrielBingo, #GabrielBingo2019  
> Square filled: Winter fun.

A snowball hit Sam right in the ear. “Gabriel I swear to God!” Sam yelled, “this is your fault and you’re still trying to have fun?”

Gabriel sighed, but his own irritation was starting to bubble up. “No Sam, I’m just trying to make the best of a bad situation.”

They were stuck on the roof of their apartment building. About three hours earlier, there was a knock on Sam’s door and he opened it to the smiling face of his friend Gabriel, arms laden with various items,a scarf, a hat, sticks, buttons. 

Gabriel sang, “Hey Samsquatch! Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Sam smiled and got his coat. Gabriel always got excited when the first snow of the season hit the city. Sam didn’t think snow was a big deal, but Gabriel grew up in a state that didn’t often get snow, so snow to him was a big deal! Sam was glad to indulge his best friend’s joy at such a simple thing.

Now, however, he was angry. Irritated with himself, and mad at Gabe. They let the door to the stairwell close behind them when everyone knew, if you were going to the roof to put the doorstop in, so that the door didn’t shut behind you.

They had the snowman built before either of them realized the door had shut. He wasn’t much of a snowman, about three feet high, but it’s what they could make out of the snow on the roof.

Gabe was singing Let it Snow, and laying on the roof making a snow angel, staring up at the increasingly heavy snowfall. Sam was watching and smiling when he remembered the door. 

“Gabe, your ass is gonna freeze we should probably go in” Sam chuckled. Then the dread set in. Sam turned to the door and it was shut. “Gabe, you were behind me, I asked you to put the door stop in.” 

Gabe sat bolt upright, “No...my arms were full, you said you would get the door stop.” 

Sam gave him a angry glance. “No, I asked, _got the doorstop?”_

Silence.

Did either of them have their phones? Of course not.

Sam tried yelling from the roof down to the street, but traffic prevented them being heard.

The temperature was dropping fast, the sun set about an hour prior. Gabriel was now sat on the edge of a concrete planter that housed Evergreen bushes, shivering. Sam couldn’t sit, he walked over to the railing again and tried to get someone’s attention on the street, to no avail.

“Fuck!” Sam kicked the bottom of the snowman making it crumble and the two top sections rolled and crumbled as well.

“Hey!” Gabriel spat, “What did Olaf ever do to you?!”

Sam looked at his watch “Well I just stood up my blind date, for one. I hate you Gabriel and your fucking snowman!”

The wind picked up and the snow was falling in large wet flakes now, quickly recovering the roof.

Gabriel stared at his feet and whispered “No you don’t.” 

Sam gave him a bitchface and ran his fingers through his hair “No. I don’t but I’m irritated with you right now.”

“Why me? You didn't put the doorstop in!” Gabe gave a hard shudder as the cold whipped through him.

Sam lost all his anger and walked over to Gabe. He grabbed Olaf’s hat and scarf, and put them on Gabe. Then he had Gabe take off his coat, he sat on the planter and pulled Gabe to him back to chest for a hug. Then they used Gabe’s coat as a sort of blanket, while Sam’s body heat warmed them.

After a short silence Gabe spoke up “You had a date tonight?”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, Jo set me up with one of her friends, she’s going to be pissed that I didn’t show.”

“I’m sorry you missed it for me.” Gabriel said, pushing back into Sam a little more. He gave a frustrated sigh. “No, you know what, I’m not sorry.”

Sam gave laugh. “Gabe, we talked about this, you don’t get to be jealous, you’re the one that didn’t want to date me because “it would ruin our friendship.”

Gabe laid his head back on Sam’s shoulder and continued watching the large flakes fall. “Someone is gonna find us up here right?”

Sam nodded “Rufus does a nightly sweep of the building top to bottom, we just need to stay warm until he gets to the roof.”

They sat huddled watching the snowfall and enjoying the little warmth they had.

Eventually Gabriel spoke up. “I was a dumbass Sam, I shouldn’t have turned you down when you asked me out.” Sam swallowed hard, but didn’t interrupt Gabriel. “You were my first friend when I moved here, you’ve been my best friend, you put up with my bullshit, my jokes, my spontaneous snowman building.” Sam chuckled “I really was terrified to lose you as a friend if being a couple didn’t work out.”

Sam ran his arms up and down Gabriel’s warming them. He cleared his throat “Did you think about how great it would be if it worked out though?”

Gabriel turned his head a bit “I didn’t let myself dream about that.” Staring up at Sam and interlocking their hands under the coat.

Sam leaned in slowly and placed a light kiss to Gabe’s lips. He pulled back “You truly are a dumbass Gabriel. I hate you so much sometimes.”

Gabriel smiled “No you don’t.” He craned his neck to give Sam a kiss in return.

How long they sat there under the coat blanket kissing they’ll never know. The metallic screech of the iron stairwell door pulled them from their bliss. 

“Stop sucking face you idiots and get inside” Rufus, the building manager griped at them. “It’s only 12 degrees out here!” 

Sam and Gabe got to their feet and hurried inside listening to Rufus grumble behind them about idiots freezing to death and his liability insurance going up, and how he needs to get that door fixed, his grumbling turned to nothing as Sam pulled Gabe into his apartment with him intending to warm up in all sorts of ways.


End file.
